I Do
by Noelle17
Summary: syd and vaughn's wedding. nuf said


Author: Mickey, under the penname Wibin ForNumen.  
  
Disclaimer: songs not mine (it's chantal kreviasuk's), alias isn't mine, vaughn isn't mine although I wish he was, computer's not mine, website is not mine, the writing is all mine.  
  
Note: short and sweet. Just a sudden thought I had at school. Can you say daydreaming?..  
  
Syd's POV  
  
Gawd, he's gorgeous. I cannot believe that I am marrying this man in about one minute. He looks so handsome and the love is there!! He'll be mine forever and ever. We don't have to hide anymore.  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
She is so beautiful. I don't think I can say that enough. And I am lucky enough to be her husband in about one minute. Please let nothing go wrong.she doesn't deserve it. She really doesn't. Let this be her day.  
  
NOBODY'S POV!!  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matramony."  
  
Some day.  
  
"The bride and groom have prepared there vows. Michael, you first."  
"Syd, I thought this day would never come. But it's here. We will finally be married. Screw protocol. I promise to you that I will always love you, that I will always be there for you, your guardian angel. I promise that no matter what some jerk wants to do to you, I won't let you get hurt. I promise that we really will live happily ever after, even though your life has been no fairy tale. I promise that you will never have to be scared again. You won't have to go into a 'bank' ever again unless you need to cash a check. I will be there through everything. Whether we're playing hockey or talking over comm units or sitting in a little room in Hong Kong," a sad smile came over Vaughn's face. "I will guide you with all my heart and soul. And to the day I die, I will never frost a pie." Sydney smiled with a little laugh.  
"Sydney?"  
"Michael Vaughn, I love you more than life itself. I will love you to the day I die. And no matter what happens, I'll be there with you. I promise to you that you will have your own little hockey team. I promise to you that we will be together till the end of time, because no matter how cliché this sounds, we are soul mates. I promise that no matter how many times we break into the Vatican, kick butt in an alley way in Nice, tell Weiss to shut up, we'll do it together. I promise that you won't always have to worry about me although you will, and that someday we'll figure out what to do with those worry lines. I promise that I'll call you Michael at least once a day, and that someday I will find out what your middle name is." They both laughed.  
  
"You talk in your sleep." "No!! What did I say?" "Don't frost the pie. It seemed really imporant."  
  
"Do you Michael Vaughn, take the Sydney Bristow, to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"Do you Sydney Bristow, take the Michael Vaughn, to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"If anybody has reason to think that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold you peace. ....In that case, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
"Syd, we did it. We finally did it!!"  
"I know!! I love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
Somethin your eyes makes me wanna lose myself  
  
Makes me wanna lose myself in your heart  
  
There's somethin in you voice  
  
Makes my heart beat fast  
  
Hope this feelin lasts  
  
The rest of my life  
  
If you knew  
  
I lonely my life has been  
  
And how long  
  
I've been so I know  
  
If you knew  
  
How I wanted someone to come along  
  
And change my life the way you've done  
  
It feels like home to me  
  
It feels like home to me  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back  
  
Where I come from  
  
It feels like home to me  
  
It feels like home to me  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back  
  
Where I belong  
  
A window breaks  
  
Down the long dark street  
  
And a siren wails in the night  
  
But I'm all right  
  
Cuz I have you here with me  
  
And I can almost see  
  
Through the dark there is light  
  
If you knew how much  
  
This moment means to me  
  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much 


End file.
